


searching for remedy

by philseye



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Make up sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philseye/pseuds/philseye
Summary: they're both mentally exhausted and taking it out on each other. an argument; a make up. they'll be fine, they always are.





	searching for remedy

They’ve both been in a rubbish mood for the majority of the week. Anger isn’t the right word, they’re just frustrated for separate _and_ mutual reasons and it’s affecting the way they’re treating each other. They’re in a creative rut, bouncing from meeting to meeting, a million deadlines looming over their heads. On top of that, they’re planning for the future and working towards big life changes. It’s a lot to deal with all at once. In response, Dan’s been snippy with Phil, Phil’s been distant with Dan, and it comes to a head during breakfast of all times.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Phil,” Dan shouts from the kitchen. Phil’s already rolling his eyes but Dan can’t see that. It’s too early for this, Phil thinks. Dan continues, “You put an empty fucking milk carton back in the fridge. Brilliant.”

“Sorry, princess,” Phil mocks under his breath; Dan just barely catches it.

“What was that?” Dan seethes back, now having moved from the kitchen to the living room where Phil is eating cereal and watching television on the couch. 

“Nothing. I said I’m sorry.” He feigns ignorance. Phil doesn’t look up at him, just keeps shoving spoonfuls of shreddies into his mouth.

“Look at me,” Dan orders. Phil doesn’t budge. After another silent moment passes of heat crawling up from Dan’s chest and into his throat and then he tries again. “Phil. Look at me.”

“Jesus Christ, what, Dan? Can’t you see I’m doing something?” he challenges, voice low and harsh. Lowering his bowl to the table and snapping his head around, Phil’s eyes level with Dan’s searing glare. If looks could harm you, Phil thinks this one would burn a hole straight through his body.

Instead of responding, Dan just drops his shoulders and expels air harshly through his nose. He averts his eyes from Phil, staring blankly at the wall and shakes his head in indignation. He turns around, heads in direction of their bedroom, and slams the door. Hard. It’s only with the loud noise that Phil comprehends that he fucked up and probably shouldn’t have snapped at Dan. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, but he needs to fix it—sooner rather than later. He learned years ago that the longer you let your problems fester, the more difficult it is to mend them in the long run.

When he opens the door to the bedroom ten minutes later, he sees Dan in the fetal position on their bed. His knees are pulled up to his chest and his head is contorted so his face is pressed flat against the bed. The sight makes Phil wince; he did this to him. When he moves closer to the bed, he notices that Dan is crying. His stomach flips and his heart leaps into his throat. He doesn’t know what to say just yet, so instead, he sits on the bed and places his hand on Dan’s back.

“Don’t touch me,” Dan manages through tears. Phil instantly withdraws his hand as if he had accidentally touched a hot stove burner.

“Dan,” he says meekly. “Dan, baby, I’m sorry.”

Dan doesn’t respond, but he does appear to catch his breath and steady it until he stops crying. Phil just sits on the bed in the silence deliberating what he can say to fix this situation. 

Just as he’s about to say something, Dan extends his legs and rolls over so he’s on his other side now facing Phil. His eyes are bloodshot and he has tear streaks on the sides of his face. A breath gets caught somewhere in Phil’s throat. He wants to reach out and smooth the tears away, but Dan had asked him not to touch him and the least he can do right now is heed his request. Rather, he inhales and exhales deeply, just staring at Dan, his mouth twisted into a frown. Dan just stares at him for a while, looking as if he wants to say something but is fighting against it.

“What is wrong with us?” Dan whispers after a moment, his damp eyes locked on Phil’s. There’s the tiniest trace of mirth in his voice.

“We’re both exhausted,” Phil huffs. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Dan squeezes his eyes shut.

Phil pouts and finally lets himself reach out and touch him, his fingers running through Dan’s curls. He’s so beautiful, he thinks to himself. Guilt courses throughout him thinking about how he made him feel awful enough to cry. He promises himself that they’ll have a real talk about it, but right now he just really wants to touch him.

“Can I kiss you?” Phil asks gently; so quiet he’s unsure Dan even heard him. That is until Dan’s opening his eyes and nodding emphatically. He props himself up on his elbows, waiting for Phil to meet him.

The first kiss is languid and soft, a mutual apology between them. Phil wipes the tear tracks from Dan’s face, kisses both sides of his cheeks, then moves back to his lips. It’s unhurried and intimate and Dan’s pushing a hand through Phil’s hair until he reaches the nape of his neck and then he’s pulling him down to rest on his chest. Phil lets his head rest there for a few moments, just listening to Dan’s heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath he takes.

“Your hair smells good,” Dan chuckles after a minute or so. “Did you use my shampoo?”

Phil giggles and then nods his head against him before tilting his head enough to where he can press a kiss to Dan’s chin. Dan leans his head back to extend his neck for better access and then Phil presses more kisses there. His skin is soft and pliant, the same skin he’s been kissing for almost a decade now. The thought makes Phil smile against him. He starts kissing from the top to the bottom of Dan’s neck, stopping to suck and lick on the pressure points that Phil has learned feels good for him. When Dan lets gentle moans escape from his mouth, heat blossoms in Phil’s chest. They both really need this, but he’s decidedly not rushing it. 

When Dan starts making grabby hands at him, Phil chuckles and flops over onto his back. He wants to take this slow but it’s so tempting to hurry it along. In a feat of strength, Phil just laces his fingers between Dan’s and brings them to his mouth to kiss each digit slowly. 

“We don’t have anywhere to be, right?” Dan questions. Phil can hear the grin in his voice.

He shakes his head and smiles back. “Nope. Reckon we should take it slow.” 

Dan hums in response.

Phil untangles their hands and presses a kiss to Dan’s palm, and then teasingly flattens his tongue against it and licks up to the tip of his ring finger. Excruciatingly slowly, he takes the finger into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it and sucks. The noise Dan makes is caught somewhere between a laugh and a moan. Phil loves this part; he loves working Dan up until he physically can’t take it any longer and he’s near attacking Phil for more.

And that’s exactly what he does. He shifts and puts his weight on Phil and kisses his mouth roughly, parting Phil’s lips with his tongue and then pushes it in. Phil moves his hands underneath Dan’s shirt, grazing the tips of his fingers against Dan’s spine and urging him to remove the fabric.

Dan gets the hint and sits up, effectively straddling Phil and intending on giving him a bit of a show. He grabs at the hem of his shirt and attempts to take it off seductively, but it gets stuck briefly around his neck and Phil bursts into unrestrained laughter. Dan whines and slaps at his arm, and once Phil has calmed down he’s gripping Dan’s waist and rubbing loving circles with his fingers there.

“You’re so cute,” Phil says, looking up at him through his eyelashes. A blush trails from Dan’s cheek, down to his chest, and then he grinds quickly against Phil’s lap once. Phil’s hands wander lower and he slaps Dan’s ass playfully, then sits up and takes his own shirt off. 

He presses a chaste kiss to Dan’s mouth before instructing, “Lay down on your stomach.”

Dan’s obedient, Phil will give him that. He’s also grateful that Dan decided not to put on skinny jeans this morning as he pulls off his joggers in one swift motion. He decides he might as well take his own off, and by the time there’s a pile of clothes on the floor, Dan’s back is arched and his butt is in the air. Phil squeezes it lovingly and dips his fingers into the waistband, snapping the elastic from his boxers against his skin. Dan lets out a quiet moan.

He leans down and gently kisses Dan’s hip bone, then his lower back; moves to his upper back, then he’s kissing the dip between Dan’s shoulder blades. Phil’s always been the more touchy-feely one between the two. He needs Dan to know how much he loves him and he prefers to show it physically. He knows Dan relishes in it.

Apparently, Dan is getting antsy now, because he’s wiggling his ass and releasing high pitched whines. Phil hushes him and trails his hands tenderly up and down his back.

“What do you want, love?”

“You,” Dan answers quickly.

“You have me, I’m here,” Phil reminds him. Dan didn’t realize how much he needed to hear it.

Phil decides not to move him out of this position; it’s a beautiful view, he thinks, and he speedily pulls off Dan’s boxers without warning. Dan groans in reply to the action. Phil dips down and kisses and then bites at Dan’s soft ass, spreading the cheeks ever so slightly to get a glimpse of his pink hole. He then licks a wet stripe up Dan’s asscheek, and then slaps it, just teasing him at this point.

“You fucker,” Dan mumbles against the pillow. A lower, more throaty sound escapes him after in the form of a beg. “Please.”

So, Phil listens. He spreads his cheeks wider this time and licks quickly at his hole. Dan’s hips twitch wildly and Phil is pressing him back down against the bed so he can do it again. He spends a few minutes like this, just licking and kissing and sucking at Dan’s most intimate spot; sometimes eating ass can be one of the most romantic gestures.

It’s Dan who stops it in the end, rolling over on his back and asking Phil if he can suck him off.

“Mmm,” He moans thinking about it. “I just wanna make you feel good right now, I won’t say no afterward, though.”

“Mate, unless you want me to nut right now,” 

Phil playfully scrunches his nose at the word choice. “Do you have to call it that?”

“Sorry, unless you want me to,” he clears his throat and uses his most posh accent for the next part, “ejaculate,” he giggles, “and for this all to be over, then you will let me suck your dick right now.”

Phil shakes his head fondly at Dan’s brashness and eventually gives in to his request, adding that he wants to receive it standing instead, because for some reason Phil always feels the need to spice things up. So, Dan’s on his knees on their plush rug and Phil has his hands tangled in Dan’s curly brown locks. He starts at his balls, licking and sucking one into his mouth while he pumps Phil’s shaft in his hand. Phil’s letting out guttural sounds and trying his hardest to not come immediately. It’s truly a display of Dan’s skill that he can have him this close to the edge so quickly after so many years.

Dan goes at it for an extended time, just swirling his tongue around Phil’s dick, lapping at his slit, and taking it as far into his mouth as he can without choking. He’s not in the mood for that today. Eventually, however, Phil pulls him off with a pop and grabs at his arms to stand him up so he can kiss him on his mouth. This is what Phil finds the sexiest, the most intimate. He likes when they taste of one another.

They kiss for a while; apparently, they’re in a kissing mood. Perhaps in a way, they’re still apologizing to one another.

Dan makes it back to the bed first, laying on his back and spreading his legs to demonstrate what he really wants. Phil’s eyes glimmer with affection and he crawls up the bed and onto Dan, peppering kisses his stomach along with way. He buries his face in Dan’s neck and Dan groans.

“Tell me what you want,” Phil breathes hot against him. “Wanna hear you say it.”

“Make love to me,” Dan moans. His voice remains timid and sweet despite how turned on he is. Phil forces himself not to giggle at the word choice, instead letting himself enjoy how sappy Dan can be even if he wants to pretend he’s not.

Phil’s not in the mood to tease him, just wants to make him feel good, so he’s quickly swiping the lube from their bedside table. He pushes Dan’s legs up so they’re bent at the knee, and is drizzling lube on his fingers and rubbing around Dan’s sensitive hole in no time. He bucks hastily then; you’d think Dan almost never has sex with how needy he can seem in bed, but that’s surely not the case. 

When Phil has two fingers pushing in and out of Dan, as well as a hand stroking slowly up and down the length of his cock, he’s keening loudly and digging his nails into Phil’s shoulders until Phil makes the beginning of a pained sound.

“Sorry,” he chuckles before choking out, “Want you so bad. Want your cock now.”

Phil parts his lips and instructs, “Just a little longer babe.” He smiles at him and Dan’s cheeks flush, his rosy patch deepening in color. Phil gets the impulse to move forward and kiss it, so he does.

After some time of showering Dan with kisses and slowly fingering him, he’s rubbing lube over his own length and pressing the tip to Dan’s hole. Phil gasps at the ease with which Dan body takes him in, and then he drops his head down to mouth at Dan’s neck. He’s going slow, just pushing past the tip in before pulling it back out, head swimming from the feeling. He lifts his head back up to get a good look at Dan only to find him to be just as equally blissed out. Dan moves to press their lips together once again and Phil accepts the wet kiss happily.

It’s a while before Phil feels that familiar heat building in the pit of his stomach, as he’s been taking it deliciously slow. But now, he’s intent on finishing it, to bringing Dan the release he needs.

“Where do you want it?” Phil chokes out.

“In me.”

Phil groans and thrusts in and out even quicker, hitting just the right spot for Dan to be near screaming with pleasure. Phil comes first, spilling into Dan’s hole and fucking it deeper into him. Once his cock starts to go soft, he’s flipping Dan over onto his stomach and licking at his sensitive hole which seems to throw Dan right over the edge, as he’s coming untouched onto the bed. That doesn’t happen too often and it’s a testament of how much they needed this. Phil knows it’d probably be gross to anyone else, but he loves it; and after all, it’s just him and Dan and he has nothing to be ashamed of when it makes the both of them feel such unabridged pleasure.

Phil flops onto his stomach next to Dan and once they steady their breathing, they both erupt with giggles.

“Gonna have to wash this duvet now,” Dan groans, this time with feigned annoyance.

Phil moves his face closer to him and presses a kiss on his forehead. “Worth it.”

“I love you,” Dan whispers after a moment before connecting his mouth to Phil’s.

“Love you, forever,” Phil smiles. “Now seriously, get up, we need to clean,” he adds, gently smacking Dan’s bum with his palm. 

They’re both giggling up until they’re cuddled on the couch, a warm mug of tea in their hands and a blanket shared between them. They’ll talk about it later, and they both know they’ll be just fine. They always are.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing smut so i hope it wasn't awful!


End file.
